


A Christmas Spark

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Artist Crowley, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Artist, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Human Castiel, Inspired by A Christmas Kiss, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an artist in New York. Crowley is a popular artist in New York, who is mentoring Castiel. Dean Winchester is Crowley's long distance boyfriend. Somehow through the mess of Christmas Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak find all their Christmas wishes coming true. Throw a little romance in the mix, and somehow this story is summarized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start

_Hang all the mistletoe_  
 _I'm gonna get to know you better_  
 _This Christmas_  
 _And as we trim the tree_  
 _How much fun it's gonna be together_  
 _This Christmas_

* * *

 

Castiel was an artist. One of those artists, whose art never saw the day. No one wanted to buy his water color paintings of oceans, or his portraits of family friends. It was something that made Castiel believe from the ripe age of twelve, that no one would ever buy his paintings.

At the age of nineteen, Castiel found out that he was correct. No one wanted his paintings. So at the age of twenty-two, Castiel found himself being an apprentice under the wing of a very popular, and respected New York artist. Crowley Hamish.

Under Crowley's helpful but stern hand, Castiel found himself in a world he had always wanted to be in. A world where he was an artist. A good one at that. People actually bought his paintings, and treated him with respect in the art world.

New York was a hard place, and so far, Castiel Novak was making it, and that's what he could do.

"Castiel, what is this?" Crowley's voice so drifting down the hall of Crowley's million dollar apartment. Castiel looked up from behind his working glasses, and looked over at the middle aged mans hall, to see him standing at the end of it, holding up one of Castiel's paintings. One of the paintings that he didn't like others to see. A painting of a Christmas tree with only one Christmas ornament.  
"A painting," Castiel replied slowly, signing off another paper for Crowley.

"Did you paint it?" He asked impaciently. Castiel shrugged as if it really didn't matter much. But it did to him. Castiel didn't want anyone to see that painting. He had painted it when he was about five years younger, and it really wasn't very good.

"Y-Yes. But I painted it when I was much younger, I didn't ever mean for you to find it," Castiel replied honestly. Crowley shook his head with a sigh, tossing the painting carelessly to the side. Castiel flinched as it hit the wall.

"It's hideous," he muttered, and then walked up to Castiel. "How is the paper work coming?" Castiel gestured to the large pile of papers that was already signed.

"Almost done." Crowley nodded, and planted a smile lingering kiss to his forehead.

"You are the best," Crowley muttered, rubbing Castiel's shoulders gently. "I'm going away for a few days as you know, so I'm going to need you to take some care of my apartment while I'm gone. I'll leave a list." Castiel nodded, slowly, and signed the bottom of another paper.

"Yes sir," he said. Crowley sat down next to Castiel, turning his head and looking Castiel in the eye. Castiel smiled lightly at the man, looking at the brown eyed man.

"You are so cute when you're working," Crowley hummed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel eagerly returned the kiss, melting into Crowley's touch as he pressed a steady hand to the small of Castiel's back.

Castiel was lucky. He really was. Because not only did he have an amazing mentor, who taught him how to paint well. He had a caring boyfriend, who sure could be a little violentat times, but was still really sweet.

"Crowley," Castiel whined, once Crowley pulled back to look over him. "More please." Castiel leaned forward, and tried to kiss Crowley again, but Crowley pulled away from him, and instead rubbed Castiel's arm.

"Not now sweetie. I have work." Castiel whined, as Crowley got up, but didn't argue. "I will see you later tonight okay?"

Castiel nodded, and lowered his eyes, a tight smile covering his lips. Crowley did this alot. Left when Castiel wanted him most. He said it was cute. Crowley liked it when Castiel was small and needy.

"Behave yourself Castiel," Crowley ordered. Castiel nodded once, and then turned back to his work. Paperwork, barely registering the sound of Crowley leaving the building.

* * *

  
Dean sighed, rubbing a hand on his face as he stared at the large white plane he was going to board in ten minutes. It was large, and had a long blue streak on it. He didn't like

to fly. Especially not in an airplane. The feeling in itself was unpleasent. But that hardly meant a thing to Dean at the moment. He had other things to think about. Like, the fact

that he was about to see his long distance boyfriend. Someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.

His boyfriend Crowley.

Crowley had insisted a long time ago that Dean come visit sometime. Dean had not been ecstatic. With his job as a car mechanic, he was used to being in one place, just working

on cars. So when Crowley insisted that Dean come visit. He wasn't exactly excited. Him and Crowley were having a pretty good long term relationship, and he liked being in

Kansas, while Crowley was in New York.

But Crowley got what Crowley wanted, sadly enough. So Dean had found himself sitting in an airport, waiting to board a metal death trap.

"Hi," a voice said to Dean's left. Dean turned to see a woman sitting next to him. She had long red hair, and curious brown eyes. "My name is Charlie." She held out a hand to

Dean.

"Look, woman, I have a boyfriend," Dean sighed. "I'm not in the mood to flirt okay?" The women, Charlie, blinked and then burst out laughing. It took a good minute for her to

calm down.

"I'm not even-" She cut herself off with laughter again. "I'm a lesbian." Dean blinked.

"Oh. Uh. Hi.. Then.." Charlie smiled, and glanced back at the airplane.

"Look. I don't want to be left on that airplane alone, and I can tell you don't like to fly. So let's do this the easy way, and sit together on that plane," Charlie suggested, and Dean

nodded once.

"Okay."

* * *

  
"What do you mean, you aren't coming to my party?" Anna pouted from Castiel's phone. Castiel flinched a little.

"I have to pick Charlie up from the airport, and I also have to pick up Crowley's friend. They are on the same flight," Castiel explained, shifting his phone as he climbed out of his

car.

"You are picking up Crowley's friend? Come on Castiel, it's gotten to the point where you are basically Crowley's slave," Anna said, sounding extremely dissappointed.

"I'm not Crowley's slave. Crowley likes me," Castiel replied confidently. He could hear her roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm here for you when your heart gets broken," Anna finally sighed.

"Good bye Anna."

"Good bye Castiel."

Castiel hung up his phone, and walked towards the entrance of the airport, his eyes scanning the crowd for his best friend, Charlie Bradbury.

He ended up hearing her before seeing her.

"That's him. CASSIE!" Charlie's voice called out, drawing Castiel's attention to the left side of the airport entrance. There stood Charlie, and... A man? Charlie doesn't swing that

way.

"Hello Charlie," Castiel greeted once he was within ear shot. She smiled brightly, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It has been forver," she sighed, pulling back to grip his shoulders. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." Castiel smiled, not bothering to tell Charlie that he would be working most of Christmas Day. Crowley was having a Christmas party, and Castiel was being required to help out there.

"Oh! This is Dean, and uh Dean this is Castiel," Charlie introduced, gesturing to the man she was with. The man had fanfiction green eyes, that took in Castiel's appearance in a

casual sort of way, he also had spikey light brown hair, and wore a plaid shirt under a dark green over coat, over a white tshirt. It seemed like a lot of layers to Castiel. But as

Crowley had said a million times, he wasn't exactly the fashion genius. He wore a suit and a trench coat everyday. Not exactly typical.

But enough about clothes. Castiel was more concerned on the name.

"You aren't.. Dean Winchester per chance?"

Dean gave Castiel an odd look before nodding.

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh Castiel Novak. Crowley's assitant. He actually sent me to pick you up," Castiel muttered, suddenly glad that Charlie had flown up so close to Christmas.

"Oh. How.. Convinent."

The conversation died right there, as Dean laughed a little, a smile spreading across his freckled face. Castiel didn't even bother trying to talk, because he knew the words would

die on his tongue.

Dean's smile, it was, _magical_.

"Are you two going to eye fuck all afternoon, or are we going to make it home in time for Christmas?"

Castiel ducked his head blushing, just as Dean started stuttering protests.

"Is it illegal to look at someone?" Dean muttered. Charlie shrugged, laughing a little.

"No. It isn't," she muttered, shaking her head a little.

"Uh. We should go. Crowley wants Dean home before he gets back," Castiel muttered, turning from the two to lead them back to his car. He shouldn't be looking at Dean like

that. He shouldn't be thinking that Dean was really cute. He shouldn't even wish that he could even possibly have a chance with Dean, or that maybe Dean would want to go out

sometime.

Castiel had a _boyfriend_. Even thinking like that was a bad thing today. Castiel needed to stay loyal.

* * *

  
"So how is life in the big city, Cassie? Is it as glamourous as you always thought it would be?" Charlie asked. Castiel gripped the steering wheel tighter as the attention of

everyone in the car turned back to Castiel. He didn't like the way Dean looked at him. It sent a shock through Castiel, and whenever Dean did look at Castiel a warm blush stained

Castiel's cheeks.

"I enjoy it. Anna says I shouldn't though. She says that Crowley treats me like a slave, and that I have stockholm syndrome," Castiel replied slowly, trying to keep his eyes on the

road.

"Yeah. Anna told me all about that," Charlie replied cooly. "But as long as the demon doesn't hurt you I'm okay with that."

"Crowley really is a handful," Dean agreed, from the back seat.

Castiel swallowed hard, and pulled into his apartment complex, right up to his door.

"This is my place, um, I have to take Dean to Crowley's place though," Castiel muttered. Charlie nodded and got out of the car.

"Come back in one piece," she said. 'And it was great to meet you Dean."

"You too Charlie," Dean replied, and Castiel saw him nod once.

"See you later bitches."

With that Charlie dissappeared into Castiel's apartment.

Castiel drove quickly to Crowley's place, not even asking twice before grabbing Dean's stuff to carry up to Crowley's apartment.

"Hey man, you don't have to carry that," Dean protested immediately, but Castiel simply gave him a questioning gaze.

"Of course I do. Crowley wants you to be welcomed, in the best way possible," he replied. Dean didn't argue that. He just allowed Castiel to carry his things to Crowley's

apartment.

"Thanks, Alot Cas," Dean said, once Castiel had put his things down in his room.

"You're welcome." Castiel replied awkwardly. "I guess, I'll uh see you for decorating the uh, place?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." There was a moment of awkward silence, that was only interupted by the sound of Castiel's phone ringing. Castiel immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Have you picked Dean up yet?" The voice on the other line asked. Crowley.

"Yes. Of course sir." Castiel replied, earning an appreciative hum from Crowley.

"Meet me downstairs. I need your help with something. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

The line went dead after that.

"I have to go to help Crowley," Castiel muttered, and left the room.

He froze once outside the apartment, feeling nervous butterflies invade his stomach, and an image of green eyes invade his mind.

Dean Winchester.

Oh God.

* * *

 

"Hey Sweetie," Crowley muttered, placing a small kiss to Castiel's forehead. In turn, Castiel whined, and picked up Crowley's brief case.

"D-Dean is in the apartment," Castiel said. Crowley hummed and then kissed Castiel's forehead again.

"Right then. A thing about Dean Winchester. He is my boyfriend."

Castiel froze up, nearly dropping the brief case.

"B-B-"

"Yeah. You aren't my boyfriend. You are my..." Crowley paused, as if trying to find the right word to describe Castiel. "Mistress."

Castiel flinched at the words, trying to figure out what Crowley was trying to say.

"You are cheating on me with Dean?" Castiel ground out, feeling tears trying to break his boundaries.

"Vice Versa. You're just some shiny new toy I ran into," Crowley replied, a little smile on his face, as if he thought this was funny. As if he thought Castiel wouldn't mind. As if he

liked that it was going to break Castiel Novak's heart.

"Oh."

Crowley began to talk on, but didn't hear most of it. He heard that he wasn't allowed to tell Dean about this, or else he would lose his job. He heard that he wasn't allowed to

mention that Crowley and him were ever in a relationship or else Castiel would never sell a single painting in this city, ever again. But Castiel was still trying to get a grip on the big picture.

He was a slave. Crowley's personal slave. And Castiel should be angry, or sad, or anything. Instead, he was just dissappointed with himself, for being so naive. For tricking

himself into believing that anyone could ever love him.

He was just a toy. Something for people to play with until they got bored. Then he belonged to the curb, until the next person picked him up.

"Castiel, are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Uh. My apologies. G-Go on," Castiel muttered. Crowley scowled.

"Don't stutter. It's unbecoming." Castiel nodded, and hoisted the brief case in his hand up as he opened the door to Crowley's apartment. Dean was standing awkwardly in the

middle of the apartment, fingering his flannel shirt gently and seemingly marveling at the extravengance that was Crowley Pakao's apartment.

"This is... Big," Dean muttered, as if that explained his awe. Which it did to be honest. But Castiel was more concerned with getting Crowley's bag to his room. Crowley went

straight to the bathroom, not saying a word to Dean, but it didn't really seem to matter to Dean, because he was more concerned about Castiel it seemed.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. Castiel glanced, at him, getting one glance at those green eyes before turning away from him, and putting Crowley's things on his bed.

"I'm fine."

"I'm no genius," Dean continued, his voice close to Castiel. "But it doesn't seem like you are okay."

Castiel flinched, trying to ignore Dean. Trying not to think about how Crowley was technically cheating on Dean. How Dean would probably be hurt if he found that out.

How Castiel cared about how Dean felt.

"It's none of your buisness okay?" Castiel snapped, as if Dean and him had been best friends forever and this was their first fight. Dean frowned deeply, but dropped the subject.

But their gazes lingered, only breaking when Crowley walked in.

"Dean Winchester. Long time no snog," he said, pulling Dean into a deep kiss. Castiel watched awkwardly, noting that Crowley didn't ever kiss him like that. He kissed Dean like

he might lose him any second.

Crowley kissed Castiel like he owned him, and wasn't afraid of losing him at all.

Castiel dropped his eyes, waiting for the tell tale sign that Dean and Crowley were done kissing. He tried not to notice how Dean didn't seem too into the kiss. Tried.

"Castiel. Thank you for helping me today. I'd like you here near four in the morning tommorow, to prepare for the Christmas party understood?" Crowley ordered, hooking an arm

around Dean's hips. An arm, Dean subtly stepped out of.

"Yes sir. I will see you then sir." Castiel brushed passed Dean, a shock running through him as they touched. He ignored it, trying to get out of the apartment and as far away

from Dean Winchester as possible.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to Dean?" Crowley asked, his demanding voice stopping Castiel in his tracks.

"Good bye Dean," Castiel muttered.

 

"Eye Contact when you speak to someone. And you will refer to him as Mr. Winchester," Crowley ordered.

"My apologies. Good bye Mr. Winchester," Castiel bit out.

"Dean. Call me Dean. No need to be so formal."

"Castiel," Crowley's warning voice came. Castiel turned around making eye contact with Dean.

"Good night Mr. Winchester."

Then he turned on his heel and left the apartment, closing the door with a gasp.

He was going to need achohol.

Lot's and lot's of alchohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apologies if there are any spelling issues. I was tired writing most of this, and it was only supposed to be one chapter. I split it into two. The next part comes out tomorow. Happy Merry Almsot Christmas.


	2. A Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems Occur, like in any good story.

__Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you  
This Christmas  
And as I look around  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do  
This Christmas

* * *

 

Castiel unlocked the door to Crowley's apartment at three fourty-five in the morning, opening it quietly as to not wake anyone. Crowley wouldn't be awake until nearly six in the morning, which left Castiel to start decorating alone.

He sighed, opening the closet that Crowley kept his Christmas decorations in, first pulling out the Christmas paintings that Crowley wanted to be hung on the walls. He turned around, balancing four of the paintings in his arms as he dumped the paintings on the couch.

"Isn't it a little early for anyone to start working?" A voice asked, making Castiel jump and fumble to keep a hold on his large black work glasses.

He turned towards where the voice was coming from and frowned when his eyes fell on Dean. Dean was standing in the kitchen entry way, a pair of boxers being the only thing on his body.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be awake?" Castiel retorted, his eyes flying away from Dean's, and back to the paintings.

"Touche," Dean said with a little laugh. Castiel flinched at the laugh, remembering how happy Dean had looked the day before when he smiled or laughed. His whole face lit up, and it was almost as if nothing could bring him down.

"Hey do you need any help.. Decorating?" Dean asked.

"No. Mr. Winchester-"

"Dean."

"No. Mr. Winchester," Castiel replied, putting emphasize on Mr. Winchester. "Crowley wants your vacation to be as relaxing as possible. No need for you to do any sort of work."

Dean growled lightly rubbing his face in frustration.

"Screw Crowley. I am not some sort of glass doll. I can do work," he snapped, proving himself by throwing tinsel at Castiel.

"Fine."

The two spent the next two hours decorating the apartment with festive garland, Christmas paintings, snow globes, and fake snow. Halfway through the decorating the two started talking. Castiel wasn't entirely sure exactly when it started, but he did know that once they started they didn't stop.

The two talked about everything. Their family, home life, what they wanted to be, their friends. Everything. By the time six came around Castiel felt like he had known Dean Winchester for years.

"I thought Charlie was flirting with me when we first met," Dean laughed, running a hand through his hair to spike it up a little. Castiel smacked his hand a little, smoothing Dean's hair back with his own hand. 

"She doesn't swing that way," Castiel replied with his own laugh, trying to muffle it with his hand.

"Yeah, well, I know that now," Dean snorted, swatting at Castiel's hands. "And stop messing with my hair."

"But it's all messy. I need to fix it," Castiel replied with another laugh, trying to ruffle his hair once again. This time Dean flipped him on the couch, pressing Castiel against the cushions so that he couldn't get up. Castiel laughed lightly, struggling against Dean pointlessly.

"You know you love it messy." Castiel scowled.

"No its a mess. Let me fix it," Castiel retorted.

"Only if I can fix your hair too. It's messier then mine."

"Hey! My hair isn't messy!"

"Please. Looks like you just had sex or something."

Castiel gawked at Dean, pushing his hands against the mans firm chest.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Castiel and Dean jumped to their feet, Castiel blushing as red as a tomato.

"No... Sir. We were just.."

"Decorating," Dean piped up. Crowley nodded suspiciously.

"Uh huh." Crowley moved over towards Dean, pulling the man into a kiss. Castiel turned away from the two, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose, and picking up some of the empty boxes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Dean replied, while Castiel piled the boxes in Crowley's closet. He frowned when he saw his Christmas tree painting, lying in the corner of the closet.

That didn't belong there.

Castiel took it out of the closet, placing it backwards against the wall, before going to grab some other boxes.

"Why not? Bed uncomfortable? I can have Castiel get you a new mattress," Crowley suggested, his voice moving away from where it had been when Castiel turned away from the pair. He turned to see that Crowley was looking at Dean with that look again. That one that said that Crowley was afraid of loosing Dean, and he was sure he would loose him at any moment. It made Castiel frown, and a coil of jealousy spread through him.

"No that's okay. It's just after flight jitters," Dean explained, and Castiel felt Dean glance at him when he said that, which was the exact moment Castiel laughed, barely managing to muffle the sound.

"Is there something funny, Castiel?" Crowley asked. Castiel tried to wipe the smile off of his face, but he failed when he turned to see Dean staring at him with an amused smile. He fought the urge to burst into a fit of laughter. Dean had told him about his trip down here on the plane with Charlie, and it was an extremely funny story.

"No sir. I'm sorry sir," Castiel apologized, through suppressed laughs. Crowley nodded slowly, obviously thinking something was up, but not saying anything.

"My business trip has been pushed back about a week. So I will be back later tonight," Crowley said, straightening his tie, and shoving his brief case into Castiel's arms.

Castiel  fumbled with the brief case a little, his eyes falling to the ground, as Crowley's disappointment filled him.  He kicked at the carpet, and moved to the front door, waiting for Crowley to come over.

"Hey what's this?" Dean asked. Castiel glanced up, his eyes falling on Dean holding. His painting?

"A painting," Crowley replied, blatantly.

"Why isn't it on the wall? It's amazing," Dean replied, hanging it on the wall himself. Castiel gulped, his eyes falling. It wasn't even a good painting.

"Well, I told Castiel to put it on the wall but he never listens to me," Crowley deadpanned, sending Castiel a warning look.

"You painted this?" Dean asked, not even sounding convinced.

"Yes, of course I painted this," Crowley replied, looking slightly offended. "Why would you think I didn't?" Dean scoffed.

"I mean, your art is just... Different," Dean replied, clearly inspecting the painting as if it were something more then just a Christmas tree. Castiel nearly blushed, feeling like he was the one that Dean was judging.

"Well, I have to go," Crowley said, dropping the conversation with a frown. Somewhat begrudgingly Dean accepted Crowley's goodbye kiss, and gave Castiel a small smile. Castiel smiled back, before holding the front door open for Crowley. Crowley stepped through, and Castiel closed the door behind him, hurrying to catch up to Crowley as he got into the elevator.

"Here's the list of things I want you to do," Crowley sighed, handing Castiel a list. "Now, behave yourself angel."

Crowley pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead. Something that made Castiel subconsciously shiver and pull away from Crowley. In turn the man gave Castiel an odd look, but didn't say anything.

"Have a good day sir," Castiel sighed in farewell. Crowley nodded wordlessly, his fingers drumming on the metal elevator rail as the doors slid closed. Castiel exhaled loudly once he was alone, before returning to Crowley's apartment, his eyes focusing on Crowley's list.

_To Do_

_\- Buy A Christmas Tree_

_\- Decorate the Christmas Tree_

_\- Feed Dean Something_

_\- Set Up For Dinner_

_\- Cook Dinner_

_\- Entertain Dean while I'm gone_

Castiel scanned the list again, his lips pressed in a thin line. It was probably the easiest to do list, that Crowley had ever given Dean.

"So, what are we doing?" Dean asked. He was now a lot more dressed now. He had  on a black shirt that read, 'ACDC' and a pair of blue jeans.

"You want to help me do my chores?" Castiel asked, sounding like he didn't believe a word of what Dean said. Dean nodded, sporting an enthusiastic smile.

"Better then sitting around and doing nothing," he pointed out, pulling on a dark over coat. Castiel shrugged on a trench coat, and the hint of a smile crossed his face.

"Then let us go, Mr. Winchester."

* * *

If the day before had been fun, today was the best day of Castiel's life. He spent all day with Dean. They bought a Christmas tree and decorated it for Crowley, then Castiel convinced Dean to go Christmas shopping with him, and they each bought presents for their friends and family.

Then Castiel took Dean to this restaurant up town, the Roadhouse, and stopped Dean from getting completely wasted on the alcohol there. Not to mention how Dean flirted with Jo, the bar owners daughter. (Castiel decided to pretend he didn't get jealous at that.) Then afterwards, Dean rented a bunch of Christmas movies, because Castiel had never seen a Christmas movie in his life.

Which was what the two were doing right then. Castiel and Dean were seated on Crowley's living room couch, with fast food burgers, and fries, and milkshakes. A large quilt was spread across Dean and Castiel's legs, and they were basically cuddling. Castiel wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute they were sitting pretty far from each other, the next minute Castiel had no concept of personal face and was leaning against Dean's shoulder.

Which Dean welcomed by the way.

"Angel's don't get their wings when a bell rings," Castiel muttered. They had just finished watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' and Castiel was extremely confused. The ending didn't make any sense to him. 

"Then how did you get your wings?"

It took Castiel a second to realize what Dean had said, and when he did realize it, he blushed a deep crimson.

"Shut up," Castiel laughed, hitting at Dean playfully. Dean laughed, his eyes lingering on Castiel a minute before he got up to change the movie.

"Next is A Christmas Carol. The original, of course," Dean said, once he joined Castiel back on the couch, hooking his arm around Castiel. 

"A Christmas Carol?" Castiel asked. He really hadn't heard of any of these movies before, and it honestly entertained him that Dean knew about all these movies.

"Did you have a child hood?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

"My dad was an author. So I grew up with books, not movies," Castiel explained. Dean frowned.

"Was?" 

"He's dead."

Dean dropped the topic, and instead tightened his grip on Castiel a little. Castiel smiled, leaning into Dean's touch. He didn't get through the movie though. By the time Castiel got to Christmas present, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Castiel woke up to a sharp shaking. He blinked, and glanced to his left, seeing that Dean was also asleep next to him. At first Castiel smiled a bit, but then he frowned. Who woke him up?

"Castiel," A voice hissed. Castiel winced. Crowley.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like," Castiel immediately said, carefully getting up so to not wake Dean. Because this looked bad. It looked like Castiel and Dean had cheated on Crowley, which was honestly ironic, since Crowley wasn't loyal but there was nothing that could stop him, not really. Castiel was sort of afraid of what Crowley would do now.

"I don't understand," Crowley growled. "I was kind to you. I brought you in, helped you in this town and you do this?!"

"I didn't do anything," Castiel insisted weakly.

"I can see the way he looks at you," Crowley hissed, slapping Castiel. Castiel made a squeak, but Crowley hushed him. "The way you look at him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on."

Crowley paused, taking great joy in Castiel's pained look.

"That's why you are fired. You will not come to my Christmas party, you will not make any further contact with Dean, and you are never welcome to paint in New York again. When Dean wakes up, I'm going to tell him you quit, because you were helplessly in love with me, and he will think you left him this night." 

Tears formed in Castiel's eyes as he glanced at Dean's sleeping form. The man looked so at peace, and he was murmuring names under his breath. Mainly that Castiel recognized from Dean's stories. Benny, Sammy, Bobby. Castiel was painfully surprised when Dean murmured, Castiel's name with a happy sigh.

"Go."

And Castiel did, he left the room quietly, tears forming in his eyes as he ran all the way to his apartment falling on the floor once he was safe in his own home.

It didn't feel like he was crying that hard. The tears were warm, flooding his face, and the sobs left his mouth like powerful painful hiccups. He was fired. He could never paint in New York again. But Castiel was more bothered by the fact that he wouldn't be able to tell Dean what Crowley was doing behind his back then any of that stuff. What Castiel did behind his back.

"Cas. Castiel. Cassie!" Charlie's voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Castiel glanced at his friend, her eyes wide in worry, and all Castiel could do was bury his face in her shirt.

"I messed up," he sobbed. "I've lost everything, and hurt Dean in the process."

* * *

 

Castiel stayed holed up in his room for most of Christmas day. The only thing that dragged him out was Charlie's consistent begging, and the fact that Charlie would kill Castiel if he didn't come to her Christmas party.

So Castiel took a long shower, pulling on an ugly Christmas sweater, and his trench coat and stepped out to where Charlie was. She was wearing a beautiful Crimson Christmas dress, that lay splayed on the ground at her feet.

"Look, I don't know what happened, I just know you need to be there," she said into her phone, her face scrunched in determination. "I just know that isn't what happened. He came here sobbing. Just.. Please. For me."

There was a pause in Charlie's speaking before her face melted in relief.

"Thank you. See you then. Bye."

Charlie hung up her phone, sighing.

"Who was that?" Castiel asked. He had the bad feeling they were talking about him, and if they had been then that meant she wasn't talking to anyone good.

"Just Gabriel. He is coming to the Christmas party tonight," Charlie explained, sending Castiel a nervous smile. Castiel wondered for a moment if he should point out that already knew that Gabriel was coming. But he didn't.  There would be no point.

"Okay. We going?" Charlie nodded happily, and grabbed her coat.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The party was loud, crowded, and full of people. So many people. All of them coming up to Castiel to say things to him, and ask him about his career. He had only been there ten minutes before he went to sit outside.

It was freezing in Anna's backyard. The moon shone like a bright star, while the brisk wind blew small flakes of snow into Castiel's already messy hair.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

Castiel choked a little on his breath, an he turned around to see Dean standing there nervously, the collar of his leather jacket turned up. Castiel wanted to run up and hug him To apologise for everything that had happened, to tell him about Crowley. To tell him what he had realized about Dean. But Castiel was too afraid to. Now that he had the chance it seemed like nothing would come out of his mouth.

"I don't really enjoy social situations," Castiel replied, trying to keep his cool as Dean sat in the grass near him.

"I talked to Crowley this morning," Dean muttered, his voice low and smooth like fragile glass.

"It wasn't true," Castiel blurted, that familiar feel of tears picking at his eyes. "None of it is true. H-He lied."

Dean glanced at Castiel, his eyes soft.

"Then tell me the truth."

The truth came out of Castiel like a tidal wave, fast and brutal, and once it was all out. There was no taking any of it back. And Castiel told Dean everything. Every threat Crowley uttered, the exact moment when he discovered that Crowley had a boyfriend. Everything.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized, tears streaming down his face like they had the night before. "I'm so sorry."

Dean just shushed him, pulling Castiel close to his chest.

"Is that all?" He asked softly, Castiel shook his head. That wasn't all. There was one more thing that Castiel needed to say. He was already at rock bottom, it couldn't hurt to say the last thing he needed to say.

"No."

"It's okay angel, I forgive you for everything. Just tell me what you need to say," Dean muttered, pressing a tentative kiss to Castiel's cheek. Castiel shivered, but not because of the cold.

"I love you," Castiel whispered. For a second Castiel was afraid Dean would leave, or Crowley would jump out with a gun and shot him, or just that something horrible would happen. But nothing did happen. Instead Dean turned Castiel to face him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope this was acceptable. I apologize for any gramatical errors.


End file.
